callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
No Russian
is a campaign mission in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It features Pfc. Joseph Allen (under the alias Alexei Borodin) working alongside Vladimir Makarov as an undercover agent to earn his trust. Walkthrough The level begins with the player as Alexei Borodin in an elevator with Makarov and three other gunmen. Makarov tells everyone not to speak in Russian, and they instead speak in English throughout the level. When the elevator opens, they walk slowly out of the elevator to a security checkpoint where all of the gunmen (although the player can abstain) open fire on the civilians. The players movement speed is restricted to a cruel, casual walk through the airport. Sprinting is enabled, but it barely increases movement speed. For the first half of the level, the player utilizes the M240 and the M4A1 to cause as much destruction as possible. The only threat in this part of the level are the police officers, though the other terrorists will kill them easily regardless of the player. Halfway through the level, the Russian FSB arrives on the runways. The M203 and grenades can make short work of them if they have riot shields. Flanking them is also an effective tactic. Makarov leads Allen to the getaway vehicle, an ambulance, but shoots him and leaves him to die there. The combination of American weapons, English-speaking shooters, and the body of an American soldier make the attack appear to have been carried out by the American military, setting the scene for the rest of the game. Tips *There are no achievements or trophies associated with this level because it can be skipped. *Although there are no trophies or achievements for this level it still needs to be completed in order to complete the game on Veteran and get the trophy or achievement for doing so. *If you walk in front of any of the men's fire, they will not stop shooting and you will be killed or injured. *Two misfires by shooting Makarov or any of the other gunmen will result in them killing you immediately. With the first misfire, Makarov will just say, "Watch your fire." Flashbangs also count as friendly fire. *Throwing Flashbangs during this level is very unwise as usually if they land near Makarov or any of his terrorist's, they will immediately attack you calling you a traitor. *Attempting to shoot at the civilians in the metal detector further away from the player will not work, as there is an invisible barrier that disappears after the initial massacre. *One of the guards that Makarov shoots near the metal detectors will drop a single M9, while guards further down the map may drop akimbo M9s. It is also possible to pick up Akimbo Red Dot Sight TMPs from guards. *It is possible to use the elevator that has not been destroyed. *Firing an M203 grenade right behind the center of the first wave of riot shield enemies will kill most of them and cause others to stumble, making them easy targets. *If the player runs past the last group of FSB and hides at the door leading to the extraction point, Makarov will verbally scold Allen for being a coward. If enough time passes, he and the remaining allies will run to Allen's location and kill him, causing an immediate game over with the explanation that Makarov has discovered his identity as a CIA agent. *If the player tries to move too far from the building while fighting the FSB, they will be fired upon by an MH-6 Little Bird hovering over the runways. *The player can shoot down the transport helicopters with any automatic weapon or launcher. Trivia * This level has been cited as one of the most controversial levels in video game history due to its high level of violence. There is an option to skip the level at the beginning of the game at no penalty to the player. Also, if one wishes to play the level but would like to skip it half way through, there is an option at the pause screen saying skip level. It will then ask you if you are sure, saying 'disturbing content notice'. It should be noted that there is no on-screen prompt given to the player to shoot civilians (i.e. the objective is: "Follow Makarov's lead"). In Russia, this level is not available for play. In Germany, the mission is aborted if the player attacks a civilian. Although many games have allowed the shooting and killing of civilians, such as the Grand Theft Auto series, Modern Warfare 2 is the first game to put the player in control of a gunman during such a civilian-dense terrorist attack. * This level was the basis for the first teaser trailer for Modern Warfare 2, where the #2 indicating the floor where you start is also the number in this game of the series. Also noted is that the PA system announcer in the trailer speaks English, although the setting takes place in a Russian airport. in this trailer, Makarov seems to be voiced differently when he differently says "Remember - no Russian". * At the very beginning of the level, before the player gets to see anything, the phrase Makarov says in Russian is "S nami Bog" (Ru: С нами Бог), which translated to English is "God is with us." Makarov is presumably a Christian, most likely Russian Orthodox. * When Allen and the terrorists walk through the metal detectors, they will beep and light up. This also happens in the multiplayer map based on this mission, Terminal. * As Makarov and his men walk down the stairs towards the Departures board, the player can watch as all of the flights listed switch their statuses to "Delayed." This is most likely an attempt at dark humor by Infinity Ward. It also seen in the level Museum. * Oddly, the Departures board features a delayed flight to Moscow--the very city in which this level takes place. Even though Moscow does have more than one airport, flights do not normally take off from one airport in a city and fly to another in the same city. * One of the delayed flight is number 1337, which is internet slang for Elite. * This level has the most teddy bears out of all the levels. Two are found near wounded (or dead) Russians and several are located throughout the shop near the elevators. Large, medium, and small teddies are everywhere. * If you shoot Makarov or his guards, their names turn from green to red. * There is a Burger Town in the airport, one of the restaurants featured in the level "Wolverines!" * All of the men (besides Makarov) have tattoos of the Russian Insignia on their necks. There is another soldier in Exodus with the same tattoos. * The cars the police arrive in are Ford Crown Victorias, which are American cars, which are actually driven by Russian Militia (police). * If you can get close enough, the fire trucks on the runway have no Russian markings. * Although both Lev and Kiril are scripted to die, how they die varies from playthrough to playthrough. * The telephone number on the emergency ambulance at the end of the level is 04, however in Russia it is 03. * The only terrorists to survive this mission is Victor and Makarov. Makarov can not die. * On the delayed flight board, all of the delayed texts are in English, when they should be in Russian. * Once Makarov tells you all to go downstairs to move onto the airfield, if you take too long and go back to where you started, Makarov will eventually say, "I have no patience for traitors," and then he will come to kill you. * The door closes behind you once you reach the ambulance, trapping you in the room and forcing you to get killed by Makarov. * You cannot take a guard's M9 pistol when he dies. The same thing also happens in the Museum. * If you return to the last checkpoint after coming out of elevator, you will hold your M240 with one hand for few seconds like some other of the 'squad' * If you look inside the elevator where you start, where you would push the button to decide what floor to go to on the right side, there is 'IW' for Infinity Ward scratched into the wood. * Out of the several stores on the top floor, there is an alcohol store filled with whiskey. If you go to the front counter of the store, there will be 2 game cases with Cpt. Price on the front cover, and features the same back cover as seen on the back of the Call of Duty 4 case. * If you throw a flashbang at civilians, Makarov will label you as a traitor. * When you ambush the civilians, you can see them run upstairs like soldiers. * You can see a terrorist firing hundreds of bullets to the civilians in the departure area with an M4A1 with no reloads. * You will be shot by Makarov at the end no matter what. If you are near, let Makarov get into the ambulance, and then try to get in, Makarov will help you but will fire a shot through your head and you will fall to the ground. If you are farther back, Makarov will simply get into the ambulance, pull out a pistol and shoot you from there. Even if you run down the hallway and go round the corner where you can't see him, his bullet still somehow goes through the wall and kills you. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single-Player Levels Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2